


Being with you is the easiest thing I've had to do.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>internet friends!au where connor, the photographer, and troye, the musician, finally meet for the first time and this is a few moments out of their first day hanging out together in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with you is the easiest thing I've had to do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> A quick birthday gift for my favourite fic writer and sort of internet friend.

It’s not even past 7am when Connor opens his eyes the first time this morning, the sun has just gone up and is lighting up his bedroom, he rolls over to his side and pulls the phone out of the charger. It’s not something he thinks about, more of a reflex. The first thing he does is checking his phone; checking his text messages. There’s a whole row of texts on the screen and Connor is smiling for himself, squeezing his eyes shut for a second and he can feel the warmth make its way down his back.

He reads them through twice just because and is suddenly very aware of what day it is. And suddenly he’s not tired anymore, despite going to bed past two in the morning. He’ll just have to make it work, somehow. Coffee is always a solution.

Though, he’s not sure if he’ll even need it considering that Troye is coming to visit him today and that is enough to keep him awake for the whole week.

So instead, Connor gets up and pulls on some sweatpants lying on the chair and on the way out of his bedroom, he grabs the t-shirt hanging on the hock on the door.

He’s taking slow steps on the clean floor, strokes one hand on the clean counter in his kitchen and smiles.  
He’d been cleaning all day yesterday, making the place look nice and now it really did, with the sun shining through the windows, and on his dustless furniture and floors.

In only hours, he’ll be here and they’ll be together and everything will be perfect.

 

***

 

In the car on the way to the airport, it hits him again. He’s been thinking about it all day but now, when he is actually on his way to pick him up it becomes so real. His flight lands while Connor parks, pays for his ticket and walks into the arrivals of the airport.

Connor thinks about what he’s going to say, _I’ve missed you_ is one thing that comes to his mind but that might be a bit weird considering they’ve never met before.

And _I love you_  is definitely too much, too soon. He wonders if he will be able to say anything at all, when the time comes. Maybe he’ll let Troye do the talking first.

Troye with his excited, blue eyes and stunning smile. Troye, who just travelled for more than 18 hours to see him.  
Just the thought of finally meeting Troye makes Connor’s heart beat hard in his chest, his palms are sweaty and he’s got a very hard time to stand still, his grip around his phone tightens as his eyes are on the people coming out of the door, searching frantically for Troye in the crowd.

It’s like everything around him slows down when he meets Troye’s eyes with his, like it kind of disappear and all he can see now is Troye and everything else is a blur.

He’s smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt and Connor tries to hide behind his hands but when he sees Troye laughing at him, he too smiling widely, he can’t keep still anymore.

With quick steps he’s right in front of Troye in seconds, they stop and stare at each other, examine the other before both bursting into giggles.

“Troye!” Connor blurs out because he can’t think of anything else and Troye blurs out his name with a laugh, mocking Connor or if he couldn’t think of anything else either before pulling him in for a hug.

And they stay in each other’s arms for a moment, whispering, _“you’re real, you’re here”_ into each other’s neck.

 

***

 

“Are you going to take photos of everything today, Con?”

“I’m a photographer, it’s what I do.”

“It’s your _job_ , can you not work right now?” Troye asks, with a laugh rolling of his tongue afterwards when Connor takes yet another picture of him. Connor ignored him because he really didn’t sound too annoyed.

“Well, I haven’t had something this pretty to photograph in a while…” Troye’s blush makes Connor’s heart swell with love, he almost drops his phone from being so distracted by Troye. 

They’re out in a park nearby where Connor lives, a plastic bag with various fruits and such is placed between their crossed legs. After the drive home to Connor’s apartment from the airport, they both loosened up more; the drive home had been quite quiet.

Slowly it’s beginning to feel like they’ve been seeing each other in real life for years and not just through computer screen and phone calls.

“Do you flirt this much with all your friends?”

It makes Connor laugh nervously, because no, he really doesn’t. Not at all. Not even close. But it just works with Troye, it’s easy and fun and maybe he’s more serious than he wants to admit, even to himself.

Troye takes a few grapes in his hand and starts eating them, one by one, “Not that I mind,” he says with a low voice but glances at Connor to make sure he heard him, Connor smiles and decides to leave it at that, somewhat feeling like they’re on the same page.

 

***

 

They buy sushi on their way home, Troye is telling him about how his EP is coming along and Connor says he wants to hear some when they get back, which makes Troye blush.

“You promised!” Connor protests when Troye shakes his head, pushing his shoulder lightly and thinking back at all those times when he’d been begging to hear just anything from Troye’s music. Ten seconds, five seconds, _just something_. Anything! _‘I’ll show you when I’m in LA’_ , Troye always said with a smirk hanging on his lips and it had been driving Connor crazy.

Troye fiddles with his hands as they’re walking, “I don’t know, it’s not finished and I don’t even know if it’s good.”

“I’m sure it is,” Connor tells him, pulling on his arm, “Let me be the judge of that.”

The biggest reason to why Connor is so desperate to hear Troye’s music is that he one time said one of the songs was about Connor, sort of. And while Troye might think he’s forgotten about it, he definitely has not. He’d never forget something like that.

“Come on,” he says, bats his eyelashes at Troye, his hand slowly making it’s way down to Troye’s hand, he’s practically leaning on the younger boy, “Please?”

“Maybe,” Troye mumbles and intertwines his hand with Connor’s, the shy smile on his face makes Connor want to kiss him, or pinch his cheeks. He’s not sure which he would want to do first if he didn’t suddenly get so nervous.

 

***

 

Having Troye sit on his kitchen counter with his legs dangling in the air while Connor is doing the dishes is a much nicer thing than he’d ever imagine it would be.

When he’s done, Connor leans against it and looks up at Troye, “Today was so nice,”

His big smile matches with his short, curly hair and the tired eyes. Troye looks oddly comfortable where he sits in denim shorts and a black, loose t-shirt.  
Troye’s always been the one saying Connor looks comfortable, but he thinks that’s mainly because Connor’s always in his sweatpants and a sweater whenever they’re chatting on Skype, he never dresses up for that.

“It’s so cool to actually be here, and hanging out with you, I was so nervous at first but now it feels great,”

Connor nods, “It does, doesn’t it?”

He’s aware that he is staring at Troye’s lips but it’s too late now to look away and when he takes a step closer, Troye spreads his legs to make room for Connor in between them and on his tip-toes, Connor leans up to meet Troye’s lips with his.  
Troye’s fingers disappear into his hair on the back of his head and Connor’s puts his arms around Troye’s waist.

They’ve been planning things to do when Troye got to LA but this was not one of them, however neither of them is in much surprise when it happens. It’s more one of those things that just makes sense.

Connor didn’t think twice before he put his hand in Troye’s earlier in the day and he didn’t think twice when he captured Troye’s lips with his only seconds ago. There’s something about Troye that makes him go with his gut and not think too much, and there’s something about Troye that makes him feel so alive and in the moment and like everything that is only matters for right now and whatever happens later is so far away.

“I know we have all these things planned, but I could honestly just do this for the rest of the week,” Connor says truthfully as they let go, hiding his face into Troye’s chest, who is giggling above him. Hearing him laugh and giggle like this is making Connor warm inside, and even though he did know that he liked Troye, he probably didn’t know it was this much. 

His feelings for Troye have increased an insane amount during this day alone and he’s almost worried how he’s going to feel by the end of the week.

“I’m sure we can find some time,” Troye says soothingly, with his chin placed on Connor’s head and when he moves to place a kiss on Connor’s fringe, it’s like a million butterflies exploded inside of him, just by that simple touch and it leaves him unable to form any kind of coherent thing to say so instead, Connor kisses Troye again, and again, and again. Not until Troye says his bum has gone numb a few minutes later and they both laugh quietly together before moving over to the couch.


End file.
